A Heartbreaking Tournament
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Roy,Marth, and Link were always great friends, until the tournament began to wind down. Then, there was a strange occorance following a foodfight during breakfast. [YAOI yaoi!] (reminder: I still own nothing)
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly night, freezing to the bone. Wind banged against the shudders of the Smash Mansion. A mass of tangled up blankets shivered.

"Mini Link, will you stop that? Your teeth are chattering so loudly that I can't read." said the irritated red-headed general, Roy.

"Leave him alone, Roy, not his fault he's afraid." retorted the older Hylian teen, Link. Roy placed his book on the table by his bed while removing his glasses. The general looked at the blonde.

"Shut your mouth, the lot of you. I'm attempting to sleep." muttered the red-eyed blonde-haired Sheikah teen sleepily. A thud woke him up fully. The blue-haired cobalt-eyed prince fell from his bunk, above Roy.

"OW!"

"Klutz! Ha ha!"

"Shut up, just shut up, Roy..." He pulled himself into a sitting position and looked Roy in the eyes, a steely glare.

Branches banged against the first Boys dorm window. The red-haired general snickered.

"You know, this reminds me of a story I was told back in my hometown."

"No! Don't tell it! Pleaseeee, Roy, don't tell it...!" Whimpered the small blonde elf. The general smiled like a psychotic killer.

"Well, but around fifty years ago in a kingdom far away....."

A black haired ten sat by a crackling fire in a cave to protect himself from the rain. He had been traveling to a nearby town to visit his father when it started to storm. A whisper of wind echoed through the cave. The teen shivered once more. This wasn't fair. His friends had traveled by this road a thousand times or more. He goes out once, and BOOM, storm of the millennium! Why always HIM? Why why why-

"And what per say is YOUR problem, sir?"

His hear whipped around. "Who's there?"

"Lights out you five. It's midnight." The voice of the Princess of Hyrule could be heard from the door.

"Aww, Zelly, just thirty more minutes?"

"Link! Bed! Lights out! I hear a peep out of any of you and Master Hand will hear!"

"Whose bed?"

"Link! Get your perverted backside into bed now!"

"Fine fine..."

Roy and Marth glanced at Link. The general and the Prince chuckled. Link grinned. The younger elf had fallen asleep a while before, as has the Sheikah. The general reach up and turned off the lamp by his bed. So did the older elf. The room was pitch black. Except for the silvery light of the moon, which contorted, twisted, and moved like no moonlight could...

The next morning, the five were awoken by a voice and pounding on the door. Link rolled out of bed with a (rather loud) thud.

"Oooggggg"

"The lot of you get out here NOW!"

..Okay, so it was just the four of them. Only the Sheikah used the phrase 'the lot of you'.

The general turned on his bedside lamp and crawled out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and armor and rushed to the bathroom. Marth -the prince that sleeps like stone- was awoken by the crash of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"ROY! We made a deal!"

"Early bird gets the worm, Marthie."

"...do..not..call..me...marthie!"

"Shut up..." Muttered the Hero of Time as he pulled on his tunic. "I don't see why you guys bother to fight over the bathroom."

"..Maybe because some people don't like stripping down in front of people of the same gender." Roy retorted.

"Oh, you KNOW you like it, Roy, you're just to shy."

"Shut up." The red-head, fully dressed, exited the bathroom, blushing furiously. He tosses the nearest thing- one of his ten thousand mystery books- at Link. The blonde caught it and read the title. "'A Mysterious Feeling' Roy, is there something about you we don't know?"

"Give me that!" Roy snatched the book and placed it on the shelf.

After about half an hour, they went down to breakfast. Picking up their plates and selecting their food, and Roy complaining a lot about it, they finally sat down at their usual table. Link was joined by Zelda soon after, him slipping his arm around her and kissing her cheek. A few tables over Young Link gagged, but the Hero paid him no mind. Roy immediately buried himself behind his book.

A few tables over, Fox jumped on the table, grabbing his blueberry muffin and throwing it at Falco. This sent up the collective cry of 'FOODDDDDDDDDD FIGHTTTTTTTTTT!'. Roy skittered off to his room, himself and his book getting bombarded by muffins, waffles, pancakes, and every other possible breakfast food imaginable.

Eventually, he made it to the dorm and put his book on his bed. He walked off towards the shower and began to take a good, hot shower to clear his mind.

Meanwhile, Link had looked after him while dodging breakfast foods. Zelda buried her head into his chest hoping that he'd block the food from hitting her and ruining her dress, preventing him from following. Marth had gotten into the food fight full-force and was throwing, dodging, dodging and throwing. Everyone else was still fighting. Everything eventually died down and Link managed to run up to his dorm. He had a feeling where Roy was and found him right away. The Hero's heart yearned to be close to him now...

Zelda had watched him run off. She had a questioning look on her face. As did Marth. Fox was licking syrup from his fur, Falco trying to clean his feathers. Everyone hiding under the tables crawled out. And then the looming figure of Master Hand appeared.

"Who started this chaos?!?!" exclaimed the giant glove. Everyone pointed at Fox.

"Wait a moment..two of you are missing!"

Everyone looked around and noticed Roy and Link's seat empty, their plates still sitting there.

"Where are they?" yelled the glove.

"Well?!"

"W-We don't know, s-sir..." spoke Peach timidly. Zelda looked as though ready to speak up. Could she?

More important, would she?

"...They're in their dorm, sir...."

The glove floated off.

Back in the dorm, the Hero had since removed his tunic and walked in on the showering Roy. The general stumbled back and slipped, and Link helped him up. The two sword teens wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate kiss. Roy's heart fluttered in his chest as the blonde hero pressed him against the shower wall gently.

They heard the door slam open and the foot steps of around two people walking in, and they, well, felt the presence of Master Hand. The door to the bathroom was thrown open, and then the shower curtain pulled back.

But those two didn't care. Link pulled Roy's body closer against his and caressed his hair tenderly. The general laced his fingers behind the Hero's neck.

Marth stared, a look as though a dagger had been thrust into his heart. He stared, horror-stricken. Someone had taken the general before he could.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" Yelled the giant floating glove. The general and the hero pulled apart and stared, before the general blushed furiously.

"..never mind, I don't want to know. Look, do NOT do.. Well, THAT at least not when someone is around...." The giant glove floated out, followed by the horror-stricken prince and princess.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, when the guys were more or less lounging around the, well, smash lounge, rumors were flying about Roy and Link. The two simply ignored it and talked, well, half the time Roy replied 'uh-huh.', 'exactly.', or 'yup', since the red-headed teen was reading. There was a bulletin on the board for 'current rumors' by Princess Peach, and someone ("Ganondorf more than likely," The hero had stated,) had written 'Link and Roy are a couple' on it. Marth had been more than characteristically quiet. The general looked over towards him, then stood, handing Link his glasses and book, walked over to Marth and sat down in he chair nearest him.

"....Hey, Marthie?"

"...what..."

"...come on, buddy, cheer up..."

"Cheer up? My two best MALE friends were making out in a shower, how can I CHEER UP?!" Exploded Marth. Everyone- absolutely everyone- fell silent, looking towards them.

"Marth! Keep it down! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You're gay, Link's gay, I can't trust my friends any more, I can't keep this quiet for too long! You know what? Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" the prince cried out, then turned on his heel and ran out towards the nearby forest, they normally weren't allowed to go there, but Marth didn't care. The blue-haired prince ran and ran, tears openly flowing from his face. He collapsed in a clearing, sobbing into his hands. 'How could he... why would he....' His tears fell on the soft sand of the trail. He then raised his head from his hand and looked towards the blue sky. He glanced at his sword at his waist.

"...It's all I need.... It can all stop..."

Slowly, he drew his sword, and glanced at his left arm. Slowly, he lifted his sword, and sliced his forearm. He grimaced, then slowly began another cut.

But before he could, he felt warm arms wrap around him, holding him close. He saw the familiar boyish face and flaming red hair of his long-time friend.

"Marth.. Don't... don't die this way.. Please don't...."

"Roy.... Roy, I'm sorry......"

Marth wrapped both his arms around the general. His blood stained his friend's cape, but no one there noticed, or cared.

"I'm sorry, Roy... I'm so sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for.... This is my fault... Mine and Link's alone. Look, I know it comes as a shock but-"

The redhead was silenced by Marth pulling him into a kiss. The general gasped and pulled back.

"Marth!"

"...I just.. had to... just... once..." The blue-haired teen fell into the generals arms, eyes closed, little to no pulse at all....

" Marth! Marth! Dear god, Marth, no! Please no!" The general sobbed into the dead man's shoulder. "Why Marth.... Why..... Why now.."

Suddenly, Link, struggling with a bottle, something pink and glowing inside, ran up.

"Roy, put him down. Darn it Roy, put Marth down now!"

The startled general dropped the body onto the soft sand. The glowing pink thing flew around the body. Link rushed in and took his pulse.

"..He alive, just KO'ed. Quickly Roy, get doctor Mario.. Go!"

The confused redhead then ran towards the Smash Mansion to find the doctor. What was the pink thing that brought Marth to back life? More importantly...

Why had Marth kiss him?

A few moments later, Roy found doctor Mario checking a large wound on Young Link's leg.

"Doctor Mario! Quick! Marth tried to kill himself! Hurry!"

The doctor grabbed his bag of supplies and ran off, following thr general, leaving the young Hylian very confused. As well as Zelda who had been walking by the door. She ran out after the doctor and the general.

When the group arrived, Link had his arms around Marth, crying. He felt guilty for this as did Roy. The general took Link's arm and helped him stand as the doctor examined the cut on the prince's arm. The hero and the redhead walked off into the woods. When they stopped, Link and Roy sat on a large boulder.

"Roy... This is my fault.. I kissed you, I caused him to hate you, it my fault...." sobbed the hero into the generals chest.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, he over reacted from a simple misunderstanding. He's going to be okay, you saved him. You're a hero, and he owes his life to you. Hush, now, Link, hush..." the general slowly started singing in a language Link did not understand. But the tune was calming and he slowly ceased his sobs. The general, as he sang, caressed Link's hair, sending his hat to the ground. Slowly the hero's eyes fluttered closed and he slept in the general's arms.

Zelda, who had followed the singing, looked at the two. 'They just look so.. Right together, I never thought of it before, but now I look, I see, they're so right for each other.' Her eyes went to Roy, who slowly ended his song, and continued caressing the hero's hair.

"..Roy."

"..Zelda..? What are you..?"

"..Roy, tell me truly, do you love him?"

"..What? Zelda why would you-"

"Tell me, Roy, I have to know. Do you love Link?"

"..... I... I don't know, Zelda, my emotions are all mixed together, I could feel love, or lust, or nothing towards him at all."

".....One day, Roy, your heart will go out to someone, and when it does, I'll need to know. Is it Link? Until then, I'll never mention this to anyone."

"...Thank you, Zelda..."

Zelda simply nodded and walked towards the Smash building, leaving Roy and the sleeping Link there. Roy stayed that way for he didn't know how long, it got Dark, but Link slept on. Roy himself got drowsy and dozed off to sleep himself.

The sun rose a few hours later. The Hylian hero awoke. The haze of sleep still laid heavily over him, so he didn't remember the events of last night. He looked up at the sleeping general silently, then slowly slid from his arms and yawned. Then the events of yesterday dawned on him. He shook the general awake, "Roy! Roy! Is Marth okay?!"

"..He's in the hospital wing," muttered the still-asleep general. The Hylian turned and ran off towards the smash mansion.

He ran all the way there and banged the door open. Everyone (that was awake: Zelda, Ganondorf, Shiek, Caption Falcon, and Fox) turned and looked at him. He must've been a show- without his usual hat, and his tunic muddied up. He ignored Shiek's and Fox's yells and ran straight to the hospital wing. The hero didn't even stop when Doctor Mario yelled at him to stop running. Opening the door, he looked in. Marth was awake, sitting up, his body armor removed, so he was just wearing his tunic. The prince looked towards the hero shocked at his appearance.

"Link! What is going on?!"

"Marth! Din, Marth, you scared me!" the hero fell on his knees by the prince's bed, "Why? Why did you do that, Marth?"

The prince leaned over the bed and lifted Link's hear and gazed into the hero's eyes. "Roy, Link, Roy is why. I love him."

"If you love him, take him, I don't know how I feel.. I could love him, or maybe I still love Zelda.."

"You'll soon know, Link..."

The prince silently drew his face closer to Link's. The hero didn;t resist the kiss the prince places upon his lips tenderly, but instead, responded. He didn't know if this felt right or not. The light 'clop, clop' of Roy's boots could be heard, which forced Link to reluntntly draw back.

"Marth! God, Marth, you're okay, my God, Marth, my God..."

Slowly, Link stood, his eyes Lingering on Marth's face, as though if he looked at him long enough, everything would be clear. With a slight sigh, he exited and walked to his dorm to take a shower.

"Yes, Roy, I'm okay, don't worry."

"You frightened me so badly, I didn't want to loose you.."

"Loose me? We're friends, and barely that now, and you didn't want to loose me?"

"...Link and I.. There's nothing between us, understand that..."

"There might be, Roy, all three of our hearts are so scrambled, our brain's so confused, it will come clear eventually, until then, just pretend nothing happened."

"...coming from the man who overreacted when I kissed Link."

"Hey!" Marth whacked Roy in the back of his head, the two of them laughing.


End file.
